


Possibilities

by lilcupcake03



Series: I wish [3]
Category: Younger (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, One for each Character, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: Takes place after the season 5 finale of younger





	1. Josh

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!
> 
> I just couldn't leave the cliff hangers as is. If you all like this I will add more chapters with other characters and their arcs.
> 
> Please read, review, and enjoy

Possibilities

Josh's POV:

I stared at Clare dumbfounded. When I realized I wanted my own baby, this is not how I saw it to be. I felt Lauren pass by me and go into her bedroom. 

“Are you going to invite me in?” Clare asked in her musical Irish brogue.

“Uh, yeah.” I stammered and stepped back, allowing her inside. 

“I’m sorry.” she said simply as she sat carefully on the sofa, cradling her swollen abdomen. “For not coming sooner. For saying I couldn’t handle the lies. Mostly for keeping this from you.” 

“It’s mine?” I murmured and Clare’s eyes narrowed. 

“Of course it ‘tis. But you can take a paternity test if you like.” she replied flatly, rubbing soothing circles on her stomach.

“Okay.” the word came out so quietly, I almost didn’t hear it.

“I want you to know that there will be no more lies from me.” Clare said, “I’d like us to be a family.” 

I got off the couch and ran my hands through my hair, blowing out a huff of air.

“I really need to think, Clare.” I said simply.

Clare’s eyes watered but she rose. “I’ll be here for a few months on a new visa. I’m staying above the bar we met at.” she told me, pausing to squeeze my arm, then she was gone.

Damn cacao mother.


	2. Liza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> I own nothing!
> 
> Just another blurb from the aftermath of the finale

Liza’s POV

Charles takes my hand and we walk through the park like he always wanted to do. For a moment, it is pure bliss. Then, reality sets in. He just gave up his job for me! But...what if he resents me for this move later?? I didn’t push him to the decision, it was his to make. Worry naws at my gut. 

“Liza, I can hear you thinking from here. Stop. It’ll be okay.” Charles says soothingly. I’m not sure if the last part of that sentence is more for himself or to me.

Charles stops abruptly and pulls a flower, tucking it behind my ear and kissing me sweetly. I can’t help but smile. 

“Come on, Let’s pick up the girls from school and take them to dinner.” he suggests and the idea sounds like heaven.


	3. Lauren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 
> 
> I own nothing!
> 
> I'm really bad at updating so I want to thank the readers and those who leave Kudos. It means a lot to me!

Lauren’s POV

I could not believe what I saw when I opened our apartment door. I left the room to give Josh and Clare privacy, but not before snapping a photo. The photo I promptly sent to Maggie.

‘Is this for real?’ Maggie responded

‘Yes, all too true, my white tiger’ I replied

‘Wow, it seems unreal. Josh JUST decided he wanted a kid and them BAM! Clare shows up?’ Maggie questioned.

I sighed, ‘I summoned the cocoa mother.’ I told her.

‘I’m not even gonna ask.’ Maggie texted back..

‘Can I come over?’ I asked hoping she’d say yes.

‘You don’t need to ask.’ Was the simple reply.

I went to the bathroom and freshened up and quickly fled to the safety and the predictability of Maggie and Liza’s apartment.


	4. Kelsey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!!
> 
> This is the last in my collection of tiny fic-lits. 
> 
> Thanks to all those who stopped by and left kudos.

Kelsey’s POV

I can not belive Zane did this. After all the rivalry and back and forth, he up and quits! Just because I am now technically a boss. I told Liza they day I met Liza I would be running it place before I turned 30 and now I am. I went to small bar to celebrate my success. 

Forget him, I told myself as I glanced down anxiously at my phone’s dark and quiet screen. Forget him.


End file.
